When The Exact Same Thing Happened
by lovingkitties
Summary: When Clive is given an amulet representing good luck it does the opposite; it possesses him and forces him to break out of prison to find the victim it wants; Luke. Clive kidnaps him and his only motive is to torture Luke to death. When he is released from the grasp of the amulet, is Clive able to live with the consequences... Spoilers for Unwound/Lost Future
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! **

**Lovinkitties here,**

**I'd like to say that this is my first story yeahhh xD So first for the ones that question the summary like (Spoiler) whaattttt, but that can't be, Luke was leaving for Amerika, right? Well yes that is true but in later chapters I will tell you how it works with my story. Also the person speaking in this chapter _Isn't _**** an OC, she's just an important made-up character that I chose for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton and his adventures, they belong to LEVEL-5 Inc.**

**Onwards! **

* * *

Madness…

Madness… that is what it was called… right?

At least that is what they called this place, how right they were.

Because this place is indeed for mad people, people who committed crimes. People that are not worth living in the eyes of mankind. Well that is what they say…

First I didn't believe them, until I finally had my eyes opened.

I was only 12 when _**it**_ happened, that moment when I lost it all...

The moment…when my parents…died…

They Died because some madman couldn't contain his anger and loneliness. For a single moment I understood his anger, understood his loneliness and hate, until I realized that what at first was understanding developed into _**pure hate **_for the man

I hope he was sent to this mad place, the place I'm residing in right now. Because they also think that I'm mad. They thought that I'd still be the Happy-go-lucky girl I was then.. they were wrong…

I was brought back from my thoughts when I suddenly heard someone speak; One of my fellow inmates stated that a new guy was going to be brought in tomorrow. I turned over in my bed and overheard their conversation.

"The kid's got some guts to try to take down the major!" one of them said. I secretly hoped that they were talking about the man I resented. I kept on listening, trying to find out if they indeed were talking about him. One of them added

"I heard he didn't only try to take down the dude, but also tried to blow the city to bits!" I perked my ears up on that one, I went over to the wall next to me listening more closely to keep track of the conversation

"You gotta be lying, man!"the first one said. "I ain't no liar, mate. I overheard some of them guards talking about the kid, they said that he'd hit the cover of the London Times. It stated that hundreds of people were slaughtered during the attack and thousands ended up homeless!"They all went quiet after that statement. Until one of them asked in a low whisper; "...and _that _kid is going to be brought in tomorrow, right?" "…That is what the guard said, yes".

I brought my head back from the wall and did a little happy dance, in other circumstances this would've been very inappropriate but I was too happy to care right now, I could finally have my revenge!

I started plotting right away, I wanted to make him _**suffer**_. Make him feel the pain of losing something very important. I stayed up for hours, pondering how to do it, the answer came out of nowhere ; the amulet.

I grinned, this could work… this could work very well…

Is this how it feels to be mad…

My inner madness…..

…. I think I like it…..


	2. Chapter 1 - A new bird in an old cage

**Hey, here I'm again**

**I didn't know people would review so soon! :) I'm happy with all of them. I'd also like some good criticism on my writing so I can improve my skills. ^.^**

**Also note that this 'fic will become dark after sometime, with many torture scenes. So this fanfic will later be rated M instead of T. But I guess some of you were expecting that, right? since the genre is Horror...ahem, right. **

**IAmBehindYou~ thank you for your nice review! I'm indeed not from America. I am from the Netherlands and in my language you spell America with a 'k'. I didn't notice my mistake 'till you pointed it out hehe ^_^". But I'll try my best to update ASAP **

**Abitat Eco~ thank you :). You'll have to find out why he wants him ^_-, also how he obtained the amulet will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Since I already did the disclaimer in the prologue I don't have to do it again, right? **

**Anyway, Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A new bird in an old cage**

**Thursday - July 4****th**** - 14:45 p.m. **

I was nervous to say the least.

Right after my arrest they brought me to the police station, where they interrogated me, like they usually do with criminals.

I flinch at my own thought, I'm a criminal now, aren't I?

It isn't all that surprising, really, who wouldn't think of you as a criminal when you terrorize the streets of London like that?

My mind was wandering again, and again to my mistakes.

The ones I promised to atone for to the professor.

But that still doesn't help me in the situation I'm in at all.

When they were done interrogating me, I was put behind bars in the police station until I'd have to face the judge.

A few days passed since that horrid day of destruction

I was sentenced to life today, much faster than usual

I guess I can't really blame them, of course they'd want someone like me to be sentenced faster than your normal killer.

The reason behind my nervousness is because they're leading me to my new home right now, I have to spend the rest of my life in this place.

_*Step* _please make a noise…

_*Step* _It's so quiet…

_*Step* _ The sound of moving feet…it's unbearable for me at the moment

None of the guards said anything, it's like they felt my nervousness and did nothing to lessen it, to make me feel all the more nervous.

Maybe that's just me getting paranoid, I don't know.

I wonder what it feels like to be in that place, I guess I better get used to it.

Ah we're there, a guard handed me my prison clothes. I took a look around the building. I stood in front of a very large desk. Everything was_ grey_, I'm not kidding.

Well everything except the prison guards. The one who handed me my clothes looked rather tall and much skinnier than the one that umm, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Barton. I traveled back to my lonely world of memories.

I didn't know I was spacing out until a guard told me to get a move on because there are others waiting. I do that a lot lately, I don't know why tough

So I quickly changed my clothes, much to my embarrassment because they didn't give you any privacy. I looked at myself, they gave me a white jacket, trousers and some sort of stupid hat. I lost my other hat during the attack, quite a shame I lost it, Constance gave it to me for my 15th birthday. Soon after, she died.

It's quite pathetic that I rely on my good memories to keep me sane, then again I may have lost my sanity long ago.

I was led trough many blocks and cells, meanwhile the guard explained what the rules are and that I was going into a particular cell with much security because of the crimes I committed, he didn't have to point _that _out to me tough.

I looked at the prisoners we passed by, some looked sad, some didn't even have an expression, but most of them looked...Terrified, at least that's what it looks like to me.

A little later we arrived at the cell I was going to be put in. I took a look around; there was a simple bed, a wash table, and a toilet. One guard locked the door, while he was locking it he said that lunch will be in a few hours and if I didn't make any trouble they'd let me go there.

So I just laid down on my bed, thinking about nothing really.

*Drip* there you have it again…

*Drip* another upsetting noise…

*Drip* it's driving me crazy…

I turned my head towards the origin of the sound and found out that the tap of the wash table is leaking. I focused on the little droplets that constantly fell on the wash table.

It's kind of relaxing, but at the same time it made me feel uneasy.

Each time a droplet fell down it made me remember things that I want and don't want to remember. Like a never ending circle.

I can't take it anymore, the little sanity I have left is slowly dripping away. Just like those droplets, seeking their way through some kind of path, like they already know where they were going.

I didn't know…


	3. Chapter 2 - Friend or Foe?

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm back, with a longer chapter :) It took me some more time but I finished it. **

**I'll always try to update ASAP, but sometimes it takes a little longer to finish a chapter. so please be patient. Reviews are appreciated, in fact they keep me going, But if you're just reading it that's fine too. Thnx for waiting :3 **

**It's one in the morning where I am so I'll go to bed now. **

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Friend or Foe?**

**Friday - July 5****th ****1964 - 10:03 A.M **

I woke up late that morning. I'm in a very good mood today. Even the guards that passed by noticed this, but they didn't question it.

Lunch will be in 2 hours. I took the amulet from under my pillow and inspected it. The ruby in the middle still shone as brightly as ever. Whenever a guard passed by, I quickly hid it under my pillow to keep it safe.

Generations long this amulet was trusted to my family for safe keeping. Before I was brought to this place, my mother wore it. A day before the attack, she entrusted it to me because she said I was old enough now. I'd sworn to protect it.

I will probably break my promise, because the amulet will be tainted when it touches the skin of _that _man. I hope they don't mind. I'm doing it for them after all. Mom, dad, for your sake I will get my revenge and make that man **_suffer_**. He shall never be the same again…

**12:05 P.M **

A guard came, I quickly hid the amulet in my bra and let him take me out of my cell. In a few minutes it was all going to happen…

We arrived a little later. I took a look around to see if he was already there. Yesterday I asked a guard how 'the one that will be brought in tomorrow' looked like. Of course there are more people going to this mad place as well, but it seemed he already knew who I was talking about. He said it was a rather thin boy, and that he didn't look like he could pack a punch but was rather smart for his age.

After some looking around, I saw him standing near the counter, looking at what he should get with a tray in his hands.

I suddenly got a very heavy headache. I gripped my head. My eyes widened. Everything froze…

….Why…

…_why__..._

…**_Why!_**

**_Why me! die! I shall make you suffer! I will make you suffer... _**

"W-why…" whispers filled my ears. Evaded my eardrums. I wanted them to disappear. Don't look at me like that! Please…My view grew hazy. I felt something wet at the corner of my eyes. I looked at him again and realized that I didn't want to make a scene, so I quickly regained my composure.

I walked to a table and sat behind it as if nothing ever happened. I looked around me to see if I grabbed the attention of any bystanders. Everyone is acting normally. Good. I focused on the boy. I waited for him to come this way. After some time he walked back with a tray of food in his hands. Now is the time!

I waved at him. A smile plastered on my face. I really hoped he didn't see me acting strange. He would think I'm mad. Then again, everyone in this place is mad. Well, everyone except the guards.

He looked confused when I waved at him, and stopped in his tracks. I motioned for him to come over here. He hesitated for a moment, but then walked towards me. He sat down at the other side of the table. It was now or never.

"Hey, I see your new in here. What's your name?" He was quit for a moment, inspecting me. It looked like was is on edge. Must have had a rough first night in this place, huh?

It was his first night in here and he already has bags under his eyes. He must've been awake all night long. I don't mind that at all though. "My name doesn't concern you, But I am new here, yes." He answered my question suspiciously. Like he already knew I was up to something. That knowledge made me a little scared. I still tried to be nice though.

I looked at his tray and said. "If I were you, I wouldn't eat that broccoli. It may be poisoned." I must build up trust so he will accept the amulet without doubt. But that of the broccoli was true; In here some people like to poison food. I found that out when the first friend I had in here died of food poisoning. Since then I always inspect my food before I eat it.

"W-what?!" He nearly choked on the smashed potatoes. "I think your broccoli is poisoned." He looked at the broccoli. "...How do you know?" "well some parts of it are rotten and orangish, I've already seen somebody who ate that kind of broccoli and died. He was quiet for a moment and then did the broccoli in a trash can that was near our table. "T-thank you for warning me." I smiled, I don't know if it is sinister though. "No problem. It would've been kind of pathetic if you died here so soon after all." That sounded rather unkind. Before he could react, I said I was sorry. "I don't mind."

Before I continued my plan I had to be sure of one thing; was this even the right guy? I know what I'd ask next was going to be risky, but I had to try. "I'm not trying to be rude, but how did you end up here anyway?"

I waited for him to answer. He turned a little pale. "I...don't think you want to know." He looked sad after that statement. "Could you please tell me, I'm very curious." He stared down at his now-empty tray. "I-I really don't want to talk about it. It happened recently so I don't want to remember it right now." You'll remember more awful things when I'm through with you. "Does the word 'Isolation cell' tell you that I didn't just pick pocket to be here?" hmm. getting cocky, huh? Maybe that's his form of defense. "Besides, didn't you already hear it from other inmates? They talk a lot about me you know." I think I found the right guy. I would get my revenge very soon.

"I understand it's a pressing matter, so if you really don't want to talk about it I won't pressure you." I dropped the subject. "I really appreciate it." He gave me a simple smile…Now!...

"I think you'll have a hard time in here, in fact everyone has. So take this."

I took the amulet out of my shirt and gave it to him. I can honestly say I felt disgusted. To give something meant for our family away to the man that killed my mother and father. I just kept thinking that It was meant for revenge, that I'd give it away for one single purpose; to make this man _suffer_. That calmed me a bit.

"It's an amulet for good luck, I hope you'll be strong." He hesitated for a moment, but took it nonetheless. "Thank you." "Please keep it safe, it's very precious to me." "I'll protect it, thank you for your kindness" "No problem."

We talked some more about random stuff until a voice on the speaker told everyone to go back to our cells. Some guards came to take him back to his cell. I walked back to mine. When he was out of sight I grinned. I succeeded in the first step of my revenge. The rest will happen soon enough…

I've got a feeling I will sleep very well tonight…


	4. Chapter 3 - Inner Thoughts

**Hey guys!  
First of all; sorry for being so inactive  
I really haven't had any inspiration to write lately. _But, _I've been trying to improve my writing nonetheless. So critic from you guys is always welcome!  
I hope I don't disappoint you all.**

**Now, enough with my boring explanations; lets pick up the pace, shall we?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Inner Thoughts**

**Friday - July 5****th **** - 13:04 P.M **

That was a…strange encounter. I mean, I'm glad that at least somebody doesn't hate me for what I did. But still, something seemed _**off **_about her. I wonder if it was her intention to give me this amulet from the start?  
She also looks kinda young. Such a young girl shouldn't even go to prison! That must mean she did something horrible to get here. Could I even trust her?

I looked at the amulet that now hung around my neck. It glowed a bit. I really had the tendency to throw it off. But I promised I'd protect it and I really didn't want to break promises so I kept it even though it felt weird.

Why did she even give me this? She said it was important to her, so why did she give it away so easily? My head hurts. Since when do I get headaches so fast. It doesn't really matter though. I still hope I made the right choice.

While the guards escorted me back to my cell one of them asked what was around my neck. I told him it was an amulet I got from someone I just met. He inspected it. After a while I looked at me

"I think it isn't able to do any harm, so you may keep it." The guard straightened his back and hovered over me. He really is tall  
"Thank you sir" His eyes sharpened " But, you must wear it in plain sight, so we can check if it's still there" I understood what he meant by that. Sometimes people in here make tools of objects so they can escape, it's obvious they don't want that.

I walked forward, away from the guards that watched me suspiciously. My eyes slid closed. "Yeah, I know, I know" I could tell they were starting to get irritated by my behavior. now that I felt more relaxed I started to behave like I normally did. I still didn't let my guard down, mind you. But felt more at ease now that I knew this place somewhat better.

I quietly walked back to my cell with nothing in mind. The guards right behind me. I didn't notice I was walking slower than first 'till a guard struck me with his bat. My back stung. I tried to hide the pain, even though my face contorted with pain.

Some guards were nice, and treated me normally, but others were quite stern. This one fell under the 'stern-category'. I know it's necessary to be strict to maintain control over this place. But he could've just given a warning. I'm not_ that_ stupid. "Hurry up, we haven't got all day" I bit the inside of my cheek, holding back a remark I was planning to throw at him. I tried to keep the venom out of my voice "Yes, sir" I walked faster forward this time.

Sometimes the beatings I got reminded me of what I did. It's hard to remain yourself when slipping back to those vengeful thoughts I had back then. Because of that I became more bitter when I got hit. I tried to lose some of my anger by looking at the amulet. I really think it was nice of her to give me this, however I still didn't trust her completely.

Suddenly, for some reason everything grew hazy. I stood still. My feet didn't even budge. My eyes grew wide, A immense pain pressed on my chest and head, I fell to the ground. I almost couldn't breathe. What is happening to me?!

I hear the guards rushing to my side. I..can't hear what they're saying. I try to speak, but no sound comes out. I just…stared.

"Kid, hey kid?!" "Are you alright?!" "hey say something!"What are they saying? It's all so blurry…  
I- There must be an explanation for this.. ah it hurts to think so much..  
The pounding in my head slowly goes away, but my sight isn't getting better. Everything turns dark.

Ow. Everything spins and my head still hurts. It's becoming very annoying now. For starters, let's try to sit up. Hmm that's strange. My body doesn't move. I looked around, it seems the guards brought me back to my cell. But my body still doesn't move.

I took the time to think about what happened. First I felt tired. Then I became dizzy and my body didn't respond. I fell to the ground and.. hmm that's strange I don't remember what happened next. I must've fainted. I tried to sit up again. This time my body moved into a sitting position. Thank god, I almost thought I was paralyzed.

I blinked twice. Now that my eyes were adjusted to the light of my cell, I looked more around me. on the ground was a gaping hole. It wasn't there before. At least I didn't notice it if it was there already. How can that be? I sat on the side of my bed looking closer. My legs still felt heavy when I tried to walk to the hole, so it took me some time to move towards it. I still wondered; how can there be a fucking hole in the middle of the ground?!

I was startled when I heard a booming noise, it was the clock. It struck 2. How long have I been unconscious? I looked back to the hole. I guess something must've happened while I was unconscious…


End file.
